His Majesty and the Pistol pointed at the Soldier
by SailorKickass270
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch are at a training arena for targt practice late at night. Lelouch is unable to focus on plastic targets so Suzaku becomes the target for...his Majesty. (Sorry if it seems rushed) VERY slight Suzaku X Lelouch. Just in case you don't see the complete status...it is a one-shot :3 (Anybody want to tell me they got the irony in Lelouch's few last words? :D )


"I'll be fine!" Suzaku called out. "Just remember what I told you about aiming."

Lelouch didn't like this idea at all. He and Suzaku had come to a deserted target practice arena for training on shooting a pistol. Suzaku had no problem with leveling enough to hit his intended bull's eye, it was Lelouch that did, but if he knew Suzaku would do this, then he would have never came.

He stared at his friend. "I really don't want to hit you," Lelouch muttered, squeezing the pistol's handle uncomfortably. "How about we just go back to Ashford and go in the morning to-"

"Everything will be fine! I'm pretty much ADHD. You won't hit me." Suzaku got into a stance, a smile crossing his lips. "Try. If you dare, Brit boy."

_You're such a masochist, Suzaku, _Lelouch thought to himself dryly, raising the gun. "I swear if I hit you, after you get out the hospital, I'll shoot you again for allowing yourself to get hit then once more for even doing this in the first place." The raven-haired boy retorted, bitter-sweetly.

Suzaku chuckled. "Sounds fair I suppose," he said.

Lelouch pointed, waited until his grip stopped shaking, and fired. The shock of it somewhat pushed him back, but not by much. He looked up.

Suzaku hadn't even moved from his current position. The Japanese boy frowned. "You were way off."

"Oh, was I?" Lelouch bit his lip, a small pout forming. "Sorry."

Why had he missed? After the shivering in his hands ceased, he was positive Suzaku was in the line of fire.

Lelouch peered shamefully to see Suzaku's emerald eyes observing him.

"Let's take it from a different point." He said. "Try again. Aim at me and put your finger on the trigger."

With a few seconds of hesitation, Lelouch did as he was told. "And?"

The relaxed expression Suzaku had been wearing suddenly twisted into something else.

Anger?

Hatred?

"Your very existence is a mistake."

Lelouch's eyes widened. Where had that come from? Where had he heard that before? His head was spinning. Why was Suzaku saying that? Why did it sound so familiar? So painful? Like a dreadful memory creeping in on him?

"What the hell are you doing?" Lelouch asked, his voice raising more than he had meant for it to.

Suzaku's plan was working now. "You need to be erased from the face of the earth."

He could remember it now. The day Suzaku had unmasked him. These were words Suzaku had screamed at him. Words that made his heart ache. Words that fueled his reasons to scowl at the world. A world that regarded the weak, the old, the crippled…the blind…his sister...

Lelouch's grasp on the pistol was violently shaking, his purple eyes twitching with fury.

"I'll take care of Nunnally." Suzaku whispered intensely.

Words that made him…

_Shoot._

"NO!" Without thinking, his finger pulled back, as did the trigger.

Suzaku dodged the bullet. "Try harder than that."

Lelouch was enraged. He didn't even attempt to aim as he tried his best to hit Suzaku. Who did he think he was? _One bullet. _He would never understand how much pain that caused him. _Two bullets._ Lelouch wasn't the type to respond with defeat. _Another bullet._ He usually turned it into anger, evoking wrath on others. _The fourth bullet._ Why did everything become so…horrid, so quickly?

"Miss." Suzaku wasn't moving now. "Are you even trying?"

Lelouch fired once more. And a believable cry invaded the boy's ears.

"I'm hit!"

That snapped Lelouch out of it, and the boy peered up, afraid he'd see blood. He didn't. Just Suzaku laying on the floor, holding his shoulder.

"Oh god!" Lelouch ran out the shooting room, coming into the arena to knelt by Suzaku. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I swear…" He narrowed his eyes. "Suzaku?"

The Japanese boy was laughing hysterically, speaking in between giggles. "You should have… your face! It was… priceless! Lelouch! Just…amazingly cute…mad! Oh cheese's crust!"

Lelouch flicked Suzaku on his forehead, making the boy stop. "And your shoulder?"

"Oh, I'm fine! You just barely skimmed it. That was great!"

"Great?" Lelouch barked, pulling Suzaku up by the front of his shirt. "You worried me! You…I got…"

"I only said those things to see if you'd shoot better when you're angry."

"You piss me off sometimes, Kururugi." Lelouch said, releasing his grip.

Suzaku frowned. "But you looked so cute…"

The prince tried not to appear pleased by the compliment. He stood up and started to walk away. "Let's just go." Unaware of it, his head was tilted up in a snobby way, his nose in the air.

_Even cuter, _Suzaku thought to himself, smiling as he got up to follow. "Wait, are you mad?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"That's why I asked you," Suzaku countered.

Lelouch turned to face him. "Yes. I am somewhat."

Getting on his knees, he grabbed Lelouch around his waist and nuzzled his tummy. "I'm sorry…"

Was Suzaku really doing this? He never thought there would be a day when this Knight, this soldier would actually bow before him. Lelouch smiled. _Don't lie to yourself._

He glanced down at Suzaku, messing with the curls in his soft brown hair. "Are you now?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Is there anything I could do to make it up?"

"Yes. How about starting now, you're my servant for the rest of this month?"

Suzaku glared up, however, with a smirk. "Whatever you want." The smile faded. "A month is a long way from today though…"

Lelouch grinned. "It is. But you owe me." He pulled away from Suzaku. "Or I'll just stay mad at you for-"

"No!" Suzaku exclaimed, rising to his feet. "No… I'll do it."

"Alright. And, one more thing."

The boy's emerald eyes lit up, saying, "oh hell no…" but Suzaku forced out a small, "yes..?"

Lelouch's expression brightened. "You'll call me your majesty."

Suzaku silently agreed, and when Lelouch scowled at him, he murmured, "yes, your majesty."

They both started to leave the arena.

"I have a feeling you'll be calling me that even after this deal is over…" Lelouch said.

"Oh, really, your majesty?" Suzaku inquired with obvious forced sweetness.

Lelouch made sure Suzaku couldn't see his face before slightly grinning. "Really."


End file.
